Right In Front of Me
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: She thought she was in love with him yet, her true love was right in front her all along R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men just the words below_

_**A/N**__: This is an idea that came to me whilst playing X-men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse when I reached act 4 & met Kitty for the first time. For those who have not played the game in act 2 Piotr complimented Wanda that she was pretty & smart causing rumours to spread about them being together. Kitty hears about them in act 4 & asks you to find Piotr for her if he is not in your team already. After a quick talk she forgives him but that does not mean something else could have happened instead of the above._

_Enjoy!_

**Right In Front of Me**

"I still think this is a bad idea" Bishop said as he, Wolverine, Rogue and Toad made their way through the remains of Professor Xavier's mansion towards the entrance of the sewers.

The four of them were asked to seek out Sebastian Shaw and find out if he knew or could find a way into Apocalypse's lair in New York City. The only problem was that Shaw was the boss of the Hellfire Club, a group of people who did everything they could to wipe out mutant kind, and they had tussled with the X-men many a time. Hence Bishop's unease.

"I hear ya bub" Wolverine agreed as the team passed through the ruined entrance of the mansion onto the grounds which used to be full of greenery now where littered with rubble from when Apocalypse destroyed the mansion. "Right now however I'm wondering what stinks worst; the sewers or Sewer Boy here"

"Oy!" Toad exclaimed when he realised Wolverine was talking about him. "Just because I don't shower often means I stink"

"It's actually the reason _whah_ yah stink!" Rogue said as she walked upwind of the hopping green skinned mutant in hopes of getting a few more breaths of fresh air before they went down into the sewers.

"What's that stench?" Said a female voice from beside the ruins of the mansion causing Bishop to draw his pistols and Wolverine to unsheathe his claws before seeing who the person was as she stepped into the light to reveal herself and saw Toad. "Ah, that explains it"

"Sheesh Kitty! You bin takin scarin lessons from Kurt again?!" Rogue asked as she lowered her fists.

"What is it with people sayin I stink!?" Toad moaned obviously angry at what the girl was implying.

"Zip it Toad" Wolverine grumbled as he sheathed his claws before looking at the girl Rogue called Kitty. "How you been Short-stuff?"

Kitty Pryde, who also had the call sign Shadowcat due to her ability to move through anything like a shadow and her namesake, grumbled at Wolverine's jab at her size, or lack thereof, but ignored it. Instead she decided to answer his question. "Okay I guess. I've been helping Moira McTaggert with those who were rescued from Apocalypse's prisons"

Bishop whistled appreciatively. "If you're the girl that can walk through walls that Nightcrawler's been talking about you must've been doing most of the rescuing"

"Kurt's been talking about me?" Kitty asked sounding surprised.

"Just once" Bishop elaborated. "When we were in Canada wiping out Apocalypse's infinite factory he said he wished you were there to aid us due to your abilities. Said you had a good head on your shoulders and a temper to match Wolverine's if provoked right"

"That sounds like the furry elf I know" Kitty giggled knowing that her best friend would praise her abilities then mention her temper to make her not sound like a golden child. "And I bet Piotr probably agreed with him"

"Peter?" Toad asked not knowing how the guy's name was spelt.

"Piotr Rasputin; Russian, six foot five, my boyfriend, also known as Colossus" Kitty said in case the smelly green one tried to get fresh with her although he would need to get _freshened up_ first before he tried.

"Oh, the big tin woodsman!" Toad exclaimed.

"Yeah" Kitty said nearly balking at what Toad called him before looking round. "Where is the big guy anyway?"

"Ah think he's already gone off on a mission" Rogue lied. "We'll let yah know when he gets back"

Kitty looked suspiciously at her friend then the rest of the team. "Okay, what's going on here? What's the big lug got himself into this time?"

"Nothin much" Bishop replied nearly telling the girl the truth before both Wolverine and Rogue glared at him. Unfortunately Toad was oblivious to them.

"Yeah he's just gone and gotten into a relationship with my girl Wanda, the back-stabber has" He blurted out.

"Who?" Kitty asked not believing what the guy said.

"Wanda! The Scarlet Witch! Magneto's daughter!" Toad said as he jumped away from Rogue as she tried to grab him. "Ever since that metal jerk complimented my girls looks 'n smarts in that Antarctic jungle the two of 'em apparently got together! An even Magneto himself approves of it!"

"Shut it Toad!" Wolverine snarled as he unsheathed his claws. "Or you'll be in the hole for dinner! And I don't mean buried six feet under in several pits when I get my claws in you!"

Toad ignored him as he landed in front of Kitty who took a step back in both surprise and disgust at the stench. "If you want cutey, I could-"

The rest of Toad's sentence was interrupted when a blue demon looking person materialised out of thin air and landed on him with one of its three fingered hands pressing his head into the ground whilst the other held a rapier which currently had its point embedded in the ground while its edge was touching his neck.

"I'd say _guten abend_" The demon said. "However ze stench und commotion says ozzervise"

"You're one tah talk Crawler!" Toad said slightly muffled due to his head being pressed into the ground. "You reek of rotten eggs!"

"Sulphur actually" The demon countered smoothly before looking Kitty who was not afraid of him but frowning for some other reason he did not yet know. "Might I ask vhy you are frowning _fraulien_?"

"Do you know where Piotr is Kurt?" Kitty asked the blue demon who was more commonly known as Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler and her best friend. Kurt sensed that something was amiss yet before he could voice his thoughts Toad interrupted him.

"They're with Magneto in the room with the piano! Something about a new mission!" He barely managed to get that out before Kurt knocked him out with the pommel of his rapier. The damage was already done however as Kitty had disappeared into the ruins of the mansion.

"Great!" Wolverine muttered "Just great"

Kitty strode quickly but quietly to where the meeting was taking place. When she reach the room where she could hear Magneto's voice instead of going through the door she phased herself through the wall instead only phasing out the other side just enough to see what was happening. It only took one glance at Piotr and the girl attached to his arm for her to retrace her steps into the corridor and run to her room completely forgetting about the current state of the mansion until she reached the top of the stairs and found herself tittering on the edge of what was once the second floor hallway but was now a gaping hole. Just as she was about to fall over the edge two slender furry arms wrapped round her waist and pulled her back onto the steps.

"I don't zink zis is ze best time for having a trip" Kurt's voice whispered in her ear.

He then teleported the two of them to a more secluded part of the ruins where Kitty immediately turned round and clung to the front of Kurt's uniform as she buried her head in his chest. Kurt said nothing but wrapped one arm tightly around the girls shaking frame whilst the other stroked her hair soothingly waiting patiently for her to finish letting it all out. After Kitty's crying subsided a few minutes later Kurt carefully lifted her chin to see her tear stained face and softly wiped away the remaining tears.

"I know you probably vant to gut zem now Kitty" He said softly. "But ve need all ze help ve can get at ze moment"

Kitty nodded pressing her cheek into Kurt's hand. "I'll wait 'til this is all over _then_ go medieval on them"

She immediately gasped as she suddenly remembered Kurt almost had a medieval demise when Kurt shivered suddenly in fear.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

Kurt just shrugged it off. "I'm teamed up vith a valking fireball, I help teach firecrackers how to control zeir bang yet I can't get over mien first close experience viz ze element"

Kitty actually giggled as she placed her head against Kurt's chest again. She should have known he would just brush it off with humour. Kurt meanwhile continued to hold her against him with one arm whilst stroking her hair with the other knowing full well that he was normally one of two guys she allowed to do that but had a feeling he was now the only one who could.

"Is it because I'm too young?" Kitty asked. "Or am I not pretty and smart enough for him?"

"Considering zat you are ze smartest _fraulien_ of your age I do not zink its zat" Kurt replied after thinking it over for several moments. "Und looks und age should not matter if you are in love"

"Then why?!" Kitty moaned.

Kurt shook his head unsure about how to go about answering the question. "All I can zink of is zat your relationship vas not meant to be. Und your true love is still out zher somevhere"

"So he could be on the other side of the world?" Kitty huffed.

"Or right in front of you for all ve know" Kurt added shrugging his shoulders.

Kurt's words seemed to awaken something inside of Kitty as she lifted her head of his chest and slowly rolled them round her mind. She then quickly looked into his eyes and started smiling. Small at first but then stretching until it covered the whole of her face.

"Vhat's got you grinning like a Cheshire cat all of a sudden?" Kurt asked confused yet at the same time happy that she was smiling unforced.

Kitty did not reply. Instead she placed her arms round his neck and pulled him down so that she could kiss him full on the lips. Kurt, surprised at first, slowly returned the kiss not daring to believe what he was doing. The two of them eventually parted for air yet Kitty did not even slacken her hold around his neck.

"Your right _mien lieb_" She whispered softly to him. "You were right in front of me this entire time, and I was too blind to see it"

"Don't be too hard on yourself _liebchen_" Kurt whispered back. "Novon is perfect"

Kitty giggled softly as she leaned her forehead against his. Staring into his glowing orbs she felt that she could not be any happier. Then again they still had their whole lives ahead of them. Who knew? After all this was over, and Apocalypse was defeated, they might even get married and raise a family and probably think once again that she could not get any happier.

_#~*~#_

_R&R so I know if it was okay & what not_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


	2. Altered Version

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men just the words below_

_**A/N**__: I've realised that, despite it's popularity, the ending of the story, & Kitty's sudden change of heart, seemed a bit rushed so instead of just altering the story I decided to chuck in an altered chapter._

_Hope it works out. Enjoy!_

**Right In Front of Me**

"I still think this is a bad idea" Bishop said as he, Wolverine, Rogue and Toad made their way from the remains of Professor's mansion towards the entrance of the sewers.

The four of them were asked to seek out Sebastian Shaw and find out if he knew or could find a way into Apocalypse's lair in New York City. The only problem was that Shaw was the boss of the Hellfire Club, a group of people who did everything they could to wipe out mutant kind, and they had tussled with the X-men many a time. Hence Bishop's unease.

"I hear ya bub" Wolverine agreed as the team passed through the ruined entrance of the mansion onto the grounds which used to be full of greenery now where littered with rubble from when Apocalypse destroyed the mansion. "Right now however I'm wondering what stinks worst; the sewers or Sewer Boy here"

"Oy!" Toad exclaimed when he realised Wolverine was talking about him. "Just because I don't shower often means I stink"

"It's actually the reason _whah_ yah stink!" Rogue said as she walked upwind of the hopping green skinned mutant in hopes of getting a few more breaths of fresh air before they went down into the sewers.

"What's that stench?" Said a female voice from beside the ruins of the mansion causing Bishop to draw his pistols and Wolverine to unsheathe his claws before seeing who the person was as she stepped into the light to reveal herself and saw Toad. "Ah, that explains it"

"Sheesh Kitty! You bin takin scarin lessons from Kurt again?!" Rogue asked as she lowered her fists.

"What is it with people sayin I stink!?" Toad moaned obviously angry at what the girl was implying.

"Zip it Toad" Wolverine grumbled as he sheathed his claws before looking at the girl Rogue called Kitty. "How you been Short-stuff?"

Kitty Pryde, who also had the call sign Shadowcat due to her ability to move through anything like a shadow and her namesake, grumbled at Wolverine's jab at her size, or lack thereof, but ignored it. Instead she decided to answer his question. "Okay I guess. I've been helping Moira McTaggert with those who were rescued from Apocalypse's prisons"

Bishop whistled appreciatively. "If you're the girl that can walk through walls that Nightcrawler's been talking about you must've been doing most of the rescuing"

"Kurt's been talking about me?" Kitty asked sounding surprised.

"Just once" Bishop elaborated. "When we were in Canada wiping out Apocalypse's infinite factory he said he wished you were there to aid us due to your abilities. Said you had a good head on your shoulders and a temper to match Wolverine's if provoked right"

"That sounds like the furry elf I know" Kitty giggled knowing that her best friend would praise her abilities then mention her temper to make her not sound like a golden child. "And I bet Piotr probably agreed with him"

"Peter?" Toad asked not knowing how the guy's name was spelt.

"Piotr Rasputin; Russian, six foot five, my boyfriend, also known as Colossus" Kitty said in case the smelly green one tried to get fresh with her although he would need to get _freshened up_ first before he tried.

"Oh, the big tin woodsman!" Toad exclaimed.

"Yeah" Kitty said nearly balking at what Toad called him before looking round. "Where is the big guy anyway?"

"Ah think he's already gone off on a mission" Rogue lied. "We'll let yah know when he gets back"

Kitty looked suspiciously at her friend then the rest of the team. "Okay, what's going on here? What's the big lug got himself into this time?"

"Nothin much" Bishop replied nearly telling the girl the truth before both Wolverine and Rogue glared at him. Unfortunately Toad was oblivious to them.

"Yeah he's just gone and gotten into a relationship with my girl Wanda, the back-stabber has" He blurted out.

"Who?" Kitty asked not believing what the guy said.

"Wanda! The Scarlet Witch! Magneto's daughter!" Toad said as he jumped away from Rogue as she tried to grab him. "Ever since that metal jerk complimented my girls looks 'n smarts in that Antarctic jungle the two of 'em apparently got together! An even Magneto himself approves of it!"

"Shut it Toad!" Wolverine snarled as he unsheathed his claws. "Or you'll be in the hole for dinner! And I don't mean buried six feet under in several pits when I get my claws in you!"

Toad ignored him as he landed in front of Kitty who took a step back in both surprise and disgust at the stench. "If you want cutey, I could-"

The rest of Toad's sentence was interrupted when a blue demon looking person materialised out of thin air and landed on him with one of its three fingered hands pressing his head into the ground whilst the other held a rapier which currently had its point embedded in the ground while its edge was touching his neck.

"I'd say _guten abend_" The demon said. "However ze stench und commotion says ozzervise"

"You're one tah talk Crawler!" Toad said slightly muffled due to his head being pressed into the ground. "You reek of rotten eggs!"

"Sulphur actually" The demon countered smoothly before looking Kitty who was not afraid of him but frowning for some other reason he did not yet know. "Might I ask vhy you are frowning _fraulien_?"

"Do you know where Piotr is Kurt?" Kitty asked the blue demon who was more commonly known as Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler and her best friend. Kurt sensed that something was amiss yet before he could voice his thoughts Toad interrupted him.

"They're with Magneto in the room with the piano! Something about a new mission!" He barely managed to get that out before Kurt knocked him out with the pommel of his rapier. The damage was already done however as Kitty had disappeared into the ruins of the mansion.

"Great!" Wolverine muttered "Just great"

Kitty strode quickly but quietly to where the meeting was taking place. When she reach the room where she could hear Magneto's voice instead of going through the doo she phased herself through the wall instead only phasing out the other side just enough to see what was happening. It only took one glance at Piotr and the girl attached to his arm for her to retrace her steps into the corridor and run to her room completely forgetting about the current state of the mansion until she reached the top of the stairs and found herself tittering on the edge of what was once the second floor hallway but was now a gaping hole. Just as she was about to fall over the edge two slender furry arms wrapped round her waist and pulled her back onto the steps.

"I don't zink zis is ze best time for having a trip" Kurt's voice whispered in her ear.

He then teleported the two of them to a more secluded part of the ruins where Kitty immediately turned round and clung to the front of Kurt's uniform as she buried her head in his chest. Kurt said nothing but wrapped one arm tightly around the girls shaking frame whilst the other stroked her hair soothingly waiting patiently for her to finish letting it all out. After Kitty's crying subsided a few minutes later Kurt carefully lifted her chin to see her tear stained face and softly wiped away the remaining tears.

"I know you probably vant to gut zem now Kitty" He said softly. "But ve need all ze help ve can get at ze moment"

Kitty nodded pressing her cheek into Kurt's hand. "I'll wait 'til this is all over _then_ go medieval on them"

She immediately gasped as she suddenly remembered Kurt almost had a medieval demise when Kurt shivered suddenly in fear.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

Kurt just shrugged it off. "I vork vith a valking fireball, help teach firecrackers how to control zeir bang yet I can't get over mien first close experience viz ze element"

Kitty actually giggled as she placed her head against Kurt's chest again. She should have known he would just brush it off with humour. Kurt meanwhile continued to hold her against him with one arm whilst stroking her hair with the other knowing full well that he was normally one of two guys she allowed to do that but had a feeling he was now the only one who could.

"Is it because I'm too young?" Kitty asked. "Or am I not pretty and smart enough for him?"

"Considering zat you are ze smartest _fraulien_ of your age I do not zink its zat" Kurt replied after thinking it over for several moments. "Und looks und age should not matter if you are in love"

"Then why?!" Kitty moaned.

Kurt shook his head unsure about how to go about answering the question. "All I can zink of is zat your relationship vas not meant to be. Und your true love is still out zher somevhere"

"So he could be on the other side of the world?" Kitty huffed.

"Or right in front of you for all ve know" Kurt added shrugging his shoulders.

Kurt's words seemed to awaken something inside of Kitty as she lifted her head of his chest and slowly rolled them round her mind. She then quickly looked into his eyes and started smiling. Small at first but then stretching until it covered the whole of her face.

"Vhat's got you grinning like a Cheshire cat all of a sudden?" Kurt asked confused yet at the same time happy that she was smiling unforced.

"Oh, nothing" Kitty replied as she wrapped her arms round Kurt's waist and hugged him tightly as if attempting to become one with him without using her powers.

"Say Kurt?" Kitty mumbled after a few minutes. "What're you doing once all this business with Apocolypse is over?"

"Having a vell deserved nap" He replied before adding. "Zat's after I finish ze jod Toad und ze ozzers vere supposed to do before I knocked him out"

Kitty pretended to grimace as she pushed the elf away from herself. "As if you don't smell bad enough already"

"Your von to talk!" Kurt countered before grabbing Kitty and quickly tickled her before she phased out of his grasp. "After mien nap however, if you vant to do somezhing togezzer, I vouldn't mind"

Kitty's smile almost matched one of his own as she leapt at Kurt and wrapped her arms around his neck before quickly letting go and pointing in the direction of the sewer entrance. "thanks Kurt. Now get going, if you don't want to be left behind that is"

"Only if I trust you not to kill Vanda or Piotr vhilst I'm gone" Kurt said quickly darting away before the girl proved why her temper matched that of Wolverine's

Kitty giggled as she watched him quickly dart off after his teammates feeling that she could not be any happier. Then again they still had their whole lives ahead of them. Who knew? After all this was over she might even get the chance to marry the elf, raise a family with him and probably think once again that she could not get any happier.

Smiling at what she might be looking forward to, Kitty made her way back to where her ex was. She knew she could not _kill _him or his new girl but that did not mean she could scare them out of their wits with her Wolverine grade temper.

_#~*~#_

_R&R so I know if it was an okay alteration_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
